Lyle Van de Groot
Lyle Van de Groot is the main antagonist in George of the Jungle and George of the Jungle 2. He is Ursula's devoted fiancé and a wealthy man who tries at all costs to marry her. Appearances George of the Jungle In the movie Lyle Van de Groot is Ursula Stanhope's fiance who is guided into the Jungle of Africa by Max and Thor to find Ursula to which he does and gives her a big kiss when he is reunited with her. When she asks him how he found her he said that he hired Max and Thor who are the best guiders in the world. That night at camp Lyle tries to get in contact with someone to help him and Ursula get back home to San Francisco California but Ursula decides that she wants to stay and wants to see if they can find the legendary White Ape to which Lyle agrees to. The next day Lyle and Ursula sneak into the jungle so they can find the white ape but they are attacked by a lion and Lyle runs for help but gets knocked out while Ursula is rescued by the white ape who is a man raised by apes George of the Jungle. When Lyle wakes up from being knocked out he finds Ursula's srunchie. He later finds the group and asks them to help him find Ursula to which they do but don't find her. The next day Lyle and the group are out searching again when Lyle hears Ursula and takes Max and Thor with him where he finds Ursula and tries to reunite with her but she refuses to accept him back because she believes that he didn't trying to save her when the lion attacked them. Then George appears and Lyle shoots him but George survives and Lyle and Max and Thor are taken to the Bujumbura Jail where Max and Thor get out but Lyle has to stay as he is convicted of shooting George. Later on Lyle escapes the jail and becomes a male ordering minister and returns to the jungle where he finds Ursula with George and kidnaps Ursula to take her to Bujumbura and marry her. George tries to stop Lyle but Lyle's henchmen who are mercenaries capture George and Lyle manages to escape with Ursula. When they reach the river Lyle and Ursula accidently slip into the water but swim to the boat that is waiting to take them to Bujumbura. As Lyle rows the boat he proposes to Ursula but before Ursula can turn him down they notice big waters but luckily unknown to Lyle George has escaped the Mercenaries and is nearby and rescues Ursula. When Lyle rows the boat safely into a nearby cave he still thinks Ursula is in the boat with him and orders Ursula to say I do to which someone replies I do. But when Lyle turns on his lighter to see his bride he sees that he has accidently married a female ape and is kissed by the female ape as the boat continues down stream. George of the Jungle 2 Lyle is first seen in his bedroom, talking to Beatrice on the phone. He later appears at the circus, convincing Ursula that he was not responcible for his actions in the first film, even getting his doctor to explain it. But once the doctor mentions that Lyle knew where Ursula was, Lyle fires him. He attempts to make Ursula love him again, but George ruins it by singing his own theme song. He hires a hypnotist to make it seem like Ursula married him, and it works. He mocks George at a farm, only to be dragged away by a horse that does not like him. He sends two agents, Sally and Kowalski, out to destroy the jungle. He also calls the police on George, Junior, Gorilla, and Rocky. The police are about to shoot Gorilla, but George saves him. They stop on the Empire State Buliding, and Lyle quickly gets himself sent (in a package) to the jungle. He attempts to kidnap a knocked-out Ursula, who wakes up and chooses Lyle over George. At the last second, George grabs Ursula away (like he did to Gorilla) and kisses her. She angrily scolds Lyle, who threatens to kill George. George hangs Lyle by his underwear, freeing all of Ursula's insane friends, who were under a spell by Lyle. Lyle escapes, repeats his threat on George's life, and insults the narrator, calling him annoying. The narrator drags him away to the sky. In the end, his underwear rips, and he falls from the sky. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Rich people Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Foiled Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Stub Category:Henchmen Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Males Category:George of the Jungle characters Category:Idiots